


My Daughter Is A Mystical Superhero And I'm In Love With Her

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff, Incest, LGBTQ+ characters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Bella is a superhero and Renee finds out about her one night. Renee has been in love with her daughter for the past couple of years, but she doesn't know that Bella feels the same way about her. You will have to read to find out what happens next.





	My Daughter Is A Mystical Superhero And I'm In Love With Her

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm taking a break from writing my other current FanFics to write this Renee/Bella mother/daughter incest FanFic. This FanFic will be my second Twilight FanFic and it's my first Renee/Bella FanFic. This Fic will be eight chapters long. And it will also have first person POV and it will switch between Renee and Bella's POV. I'll try to update this Fic weekly. This FanFic will be quite smutty and there will be some fluff. It will also have some plot as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Twilight.

xxxxxx

Characters: Renee. Bella. Other characters might show up in this FanFic as well.

xxxxxx

Characters Ages: Renee is forty-four is years old and Bella is twenty-four years old.

xxxxxx

Pairings: Renee/Bella.

xxxxxx

Rating: M.

xxxxxx

Setting: Very AU. No Vampires and no werewolves. Mystical Superhero AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Bella is a superhero and Renee finds out about her one night. Renee has been in love with her daughter for the past couple of years, but she doesn't know that Bella feels the same way about her. You will have to read to find out what happens next.

xxxxxx

I have been worrying about Bella non-stop since my husband and Bella's Dad, Charlie Swan had died, a little over four years ago. We had both struggled hard with his death, but Bella more so than I did. It sure as hell wasn't easy for either one of us though and I really do miss Charlie so much. But I'm at a point in my life now where I want to move on and start dating again, but some people will judge me for who it is that I want to date.

You see, my daughter is a mystical superhero and I'm with love with her and I have been for three years now. But it was only until almost thirty years ago that superheroes were only seen in fiction, not in real life. It was about twenty years ago when people with superpowers had started showing up, both good and bad people. But it's been proven in by several renowned scientists that real-life superpowers have been around for thousands of years.

I had no idea that Bella had superpowers or that she is a superhero. I had seen news clips of Bella fighting her enemies on tv in her red and black costume with a red and black cape with silver lining the sides of it and sliver also lines her costume as well. She usually wears red and black boots and with armor on her chest, which is also red and black. And she wears a domino mask that is red and black. She has the infinity symbol on her chest. And her superhero name is Red Infinity and I'm so damn proud of her.

And she kicks ass. When Bella was seventeen, she asked me and her Dad if she could take martial arts lessons and I did. We eventually found a great teacher for her to learn from and she was a complete natural at it. Both Charlie and I were quite proud of her and I still am. And when she started to hit puberty that she started to show signs of having superpowers, but my late husband and I weren't entirely sure though. Charlie had died before he could find out for sure sadly. But the only reason why I found out is that because I noticed bruises on her that she could have only gotten from fighting Razor Claw, who had a claw in place of his left hand.

Bella had denied it at first, but after a while, she finally confessed to being Red Infinity. I was pissed at the beginning simply because I didn't want my beautiful daughter to be in any danger or even get hurt, but she wanted to keep saving people and kicking bad guy ass and so I let her continue her crimefighting. I had no control over what she does since she's an adult. And I haven't told her how I feel about her yet, but I will soon. Bella still lives with me in the same house that we have lived in since she was a little girl.

Bella goes to the local community college and she also has a part-time job at the Walmart that's not too far from our house. She's quite busy these days and I am too. I own a clothing store that sells clothes that are categorized by size and color, rather than gender. Right now at this very moment, Bella is at Walmart, working a shift and I'm at my clothing store, Cut From The Same Cloth. Some of Bella's friends from school help out and it's awesome. I love owning and running my store and it's very fulfilling helping people and bringing them happiness.

And when she can, even Bella takes time out of her very busy life to help me and I'm so fucking grateful to have her in my life. It shouldn't be too much longer until Bella comes to my store to pick me up and to drive us both back home to our house. I was in a car accident a few weeks ago and while I didn't get hurt other than a few bump and bruises that have since healed up, my car was completely totaled and until I can buy a new car, Bella drives me and she lets me borrow her old orange pickup truck when I have to. I got a new shipment of clothes and that's when I hear the sound of Bella's truck as she pulls into the parking lot of my store.

A very happy goofy smile spreads itself across my face as I hear Bella walk into the store. I turn around to greet her once I finish putting up the last of the new stock of clothes on a wall rack near the back of the store and my eyes widen and my jaw drops open when I notice what Bella is wearing and she looks fucking gorgeous as all hell in a very tight black Batwoman graphic t-shirt that shows off her wonderful breasts and a pair of very tight blue jeans that show off her curvy hips and tight ass that I want to see more often than I actually do. 'Holy fucking shit. My daughter is so fucking sexy. I would love to take her on a date sometime. But first, before that can happen, I have to tell her how I feel about her. That has to wait though'., I thought to myself.

Bella smiles at me and then she walks over to me and she gives me a hug that I return. We stay like that for a few minutes before we both pull apart from our hug. Bella and I are really close, but I want us to be even closer though. I just don't know if she is in love with me, like I am in love with her. I smile gently at her and we stare into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Hi, sweetie. How was work at Walmart today? Same as always?"., I ask her and she nods her head in agreement and she continues to stand right next to me and she smiles softly at me, which causes me to blush slightly.

"Hi, Mom. Yeah, work was pretty good today. Now, I just want to go home and go to sleep for a few hours before I have to go back out again"., Bella replies to me. When we're in public, we have come up with a code when we are talking about Bella's night job as a superhero. I nod my head towards her and I smile softly at, which she returns. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and she then wraps an arm around my waist and I really can't help the help shiver that runs up and down my spine at feeling her arm on my skin. I turn my head to face her.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. How about we head back home then and eat dinner before you take your nap?"., I ask her and she nods in agreement. I smile at her again and I kiss her on the cheek and I swear that I see her blush a little bit, but I'm not exactly sure. Bella helps me close up shop for the night and then we head back home for dinner. And a few hours later after we had when she is dressed in her Red Infinity costume, she walks into my bedroom and I can't help but ogle my daughter's beautiful body in the incredibly tight outfit that hugs every curve of Bella's body and shows it off very well that makes me wet.

"Hey, Mom. After I come back from my patrol later probably sometime in the morning, can we talk? There's something very important that I have to tell you, but I have to get going right though"., Bella says to me and I smile softly at her, which she returns with one of her own soft smiles.

"Okay, baby. Whenever you want to talk, Bella. I'm always here for you, you know that"., I reply to her as I get up and out of my bed to give Bella a tight hug that Bella returns and I can feel her breasts through her costume press softly against my bra and shirt covered breasts. I pull away from our hug and I continue to smile softly at her.

"Oh, Mom. Thank you. I love you so much"., Bella says to me and she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek that leaves me blushing one more and I notice that Bella is also blushing as well.

"You are so very welcome, Bella sweetheart. I love you too so much. Please be careful out there tonight, okay?"., I ask her and she nods her head in reply to me before she goes back upstairs to her bedroom and she leaves out her bedroom window, while I wait for her to return back home sometime in the early hours of the morning. I get back into my bed and I pick up a book that I have been meaning to read for a while now and I wait for Bella to return back home.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the first chapter of My Daughter Is A Mystical Superhero And I'm In Love With Her and I'll try to write and post the second chapter either sometime tomorrow or the day after. I'll also try to write and post new chapters of my other current FanFics as well. This FanFic will be around eight chapters long and each chapter from now on will be 2k to 4k words long and this FanFic will be really smutty in the following chapters. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
